


Treacherous Thing

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boners, Mild Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Jim gets a boner when Bones is tickling him.





	Treacherous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this one is kinda smutty because I went through a Phase
> 
> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

It happened too quickly. Was practically done by the time Jim realized it and could attempt to stop it. Panic settled beneath his rib cage, pulsating and pulsating until he felt on the brink of death, and what a ridiculous death it would be. Nothing heroic about it. Saving no one but himself from the embarrassment, but then again, Jim had never been good with embarrassment, so at least Bones wouldn’t blame him.

Bones. He hadn’t detected a thing, and if he had he was pretending as if it was nothing. Jim was certain his demeanor hadn’t changed since he’d made the realization five seconds prior. He was still laughing so hysterically it was a miracle he’d been able to focus on anything else. Anything but Bones’ fingers on his sensitive skin was unimportant, and yet Jim had caught his body giving him away, the treacherous thing.

Silly. Bones would find him silly.

Would Jim blame him?

“Stop!” His mouth screamed the word on its own accord. Jim had consented to nothing. Didn’t want this to end for more reasons than ever before.

Bones must’ve heard something in his voice, because rather than keep going until Jim was an incoherent puddle on the floor, his fingers stilled. “You never ask me to stop.”

Because he never wanted him to stop.

“Did I hurt you?”

His pride was about to become properly wounded, so in a way, yes.

“Jim?”

Jim should’ve said something. Should’ve kept Bones’ attention on his face, all flushed and sweaty. He should’ve done anything but move his hand to his crotch, directing Bones’ gaze to it. Seeing exactly what was about to send Jim to an early grave.

“Oh.”

With those words, he died.

But then Bones smiled. “Would you look at that.” His laugh told Jim that he was embarrassed too. “Sorry, didn’t mean to, uh-”

“ _ I’m _ sorry.” The words of a corpse.

“You can’t control that. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Well, then neither do you.”

“It’s never happened before. I couldn’t have known.”  
  
“I know, Bones.”

“I’ll give you a moment.”

He left Jim, left the room, and Jim remained still on the couch, willing his erection away, but the ghost of Bones’ fingers spidering up his ribs was too much. Had felt too good. His hips for once not grinding against Jim’s as he’d tried to pin him down. Instead, he’d been hovering above him, and Jim wasn’t sure why his body had reacted to that, finally. But it had, and Bones was now aware of it.

Fuck.

He exhaled slowly, eyes stuck on the ceiling, and allowed his hand to creep even closer and grab at his little problem. Squeezing, unwilling to leave it be like he should. Bones was still there, a wall away from him. Waiting for him to sort it out. Thinking it would only take him a moment.

Jim’s hand started stroking up and down the shaft. Desire was burning at the pit of his stomach now, engulfing him from inside, and he knew this wasn’t something he could walk away from. It needed to get stumped out. He needed to suffocate it with his own hands, pressing desperately over it until it was nothing but charcoal. This fire wouldn’t burn itself out. He couldn’t risk burning with it.

To think a one sided tickle fight would lead to this. Bones would surely never touch him again.

The thought alone was almost enough to get him to let go. Almost.

“You need help with that?”

Jim jumped so hard he almost ripped himself off. “Bones!”

“Me. Hi. You’re being agonizingly slow, so I figured I could ask.”

“I- I just-”

Bones’ face softened where he was standing beside the couch looking down at him. “You can say no, but I don’t mind helping sorting this out.”

Jim should’ve said no. Risking a friendship due to a boner was ridiculous.

But he still nodded, driven mad by unfinished sensations.

And Bones sat down on his thighs, grabbed him, and helped-

Jim didn’t wake with a start. He didn’t wake panting, sweaty and in disbelief. He simply opened his eyes, found himself in his and Bones’ shared living room in their dorm, and blinked. He couldn’t have been asleep for too long, since the movie they’d put on was still going. The bowl of popcorn still half full, and Bones’ glass was still balanced on his knee. A normal Friday evening.

He sat up a bit, his neck stiff. “Ow.”

“Sleep well?”

“I had the strangest dream.”

“Oh?” Bones was looking at him now, head tilted a bit. “Was it bad?”

“It was… weird. Did I say anything in my sleep?”

“Not that I could comprehend.”

“Good.”

“Well, now I have to know more about it.” Bones squeezed his knee. “Tell me.”

Jim flushed at the memory of it. How real it had felt. “Absolutely not.”

Bones huffed, turning back to the TV. “Fine. Only because I recognize the need for privacy.”

Jim reached for the popcorn and glanced down at his own lap. All clear. Nothing to worry about.

He needed to get laid.


End file.
